Worker's Comp
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: (An earlier story of mine; barely touched up) Ikumi convinces Ichigo to stay on board with the Unagiya Shop. MA


**ccc**

Kurosaki Ichigo walked alone after school. He didn't take the usual route home, figuring that it'd be safer not to take a familiar path, not after he told his manager that he wouldn't be showing up for work today. His status as the only employee – and only applicant in months – kept his job safe, but the boss' patience with him could only go so far. Once in a while, she'd let his absences slip, but lately, she began to protest more and more. Recently, Ichigo would be hunted down and brought to the shop whenever he tried to shirk his duties. Thus, a walk home could turn into a most dangerous game.

The screech of car tires and a sliding door being thrown open made a chill of terror shoot up Ichigo's spine. His blood went cold when he heard the motherly call. "I-ch-i-go-cha~n!" Leaning against the side of her white van was his dark-haired, buxom manager, Unagiya Ikumi; her sadistic smile was the only visible aspect of her face beneath the tilted rim of her cap. Slowly, she turned her head up, her eyes flashing in shadow like the piercing glare of a happy predator. "I found you~!"

Ichigo stumbled backward. His face paled while a sheen of sweat covered his brow. With knees weak and buckling, he wouldn't be able to outrun her, let alone escape. "I-Ikumi-san, how'd you…?" He was sweating bullets when Ikumi's heavy boots began to pace towards him. Each step was a thud of doom. Her onslaught was unavoidable. And she? Unreasonable.

She snagged the front of his school uniform. "Always trying to skip work, Ichigo-chan," she chortled with withheld contempt, dragging her employee behind her with the effort of pulling an unwilling child. She turned to give him a most unnerving smile. "Looks like I have to escort you back and make sure you never escape." She couldn't have sounded more like a villain if she tried. Tossing him into the van like a rag doll, the door slammed shut.

**ccc**

At the shop, Ikumi wasn't gentle at all with her cargo. After tying Ichigo's hands behind his back, he was dragged up the stairs to the office. In a hidden corner of the city, there was never anyone around to bear witness to the abuse the shop owner inflicted on her teenage worker. Once inside, he was thrown onto the floor so that Ikumi could untie him.

"Stop whining, Ichigo-chan! We have a lot of work to do!" Ikumi stepped over him to pull a form off of her cluttered desk. She held it up for Ichigo to see. "Fushiro-san needs equipment moved around in his garage! This assignment needed to be done an hour ago!"

"Then why didn't you start on it instead of going after me?" argued Ichigo. He winced when Ikumi mercilessly began to rip the duct tape off of him.

"Because I pay you for help! I have Kaoru-chan to take care of, so I need an extra pair of hands!" She tossed him some gloves and told him to get ready for work.

As inconvenient as it was, Ichigo would agree to this job. He had planned to spend the day studying for tomorrow's test, but money was money. If the work was done quick, he would probably have a few hours left to hit the books and still have enough time for a decent night's sleep.

**ccc**

It was nearing ten o'clock when the job was done. The garage that needed organizing was in much more need than just that; half of the time spent there was used throwing out garbage that was packed like a wall in the front. When the sun went down, Ichigo had tried to make a dash for home, but Ikumi had caught him before he made it far; the rest of the work had to be done with his ankles tethered to a post against the wall.

Now, Ichigo sat in the back of the van, sulking while considering how he was going to make up the work for school. Last-minute studying would probably keep him from failing the test, but it also wouldn't help his grade much.

"That was good work back there, Ichigo-chan! Now we just need to keep that pace and we can _really_ start whittling down the pending jobs," Ikumi cheerfully boasted. A job well-done gave her such a sense of exhilaration. "Be ready after school tomorrow, because we're gonna take an even bigger haul! No more slacking off, Ichigo-chan." She sped into the shop's alley, and then slammed on the brakes. Her worker/captive tumbled forward, having no secure seating arrangement in the back.

Cursing her recklessness quietly, Ichigo sat up. "I don't know about that," he grumbled, dropping his head like he had come to a final decision. Taken by the tone of his voice, Ikumi turned around to listen. "I think this job is a bit too much for a student. Maybe you can find a better worker than me, someone who isn't busy all the time." A ploy, of course; he may not be able to escape Ikumi, but there were times when he could weasel a day or two from Ikumi for 'rest'.

Her eyes narrowed, her frown suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"I think you should hire someone who isn't a student," he answered bluntly with a shrug. He looked at her in solemn quiet. "Thank you for the opportunity, but…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" the manager blurted in, her tone suddenly shaken and vulnerable. "Before you make any rash decisions, let's go to the office and have some tea. I'll take you home afterward." The best – albeit weak – motherly smile she could manage flashed on her face.

"No thanks. I should get home now. Thanks for everything, Ikumi-san." He made to open the door to the van and leave, but Ikumi was on him in an instant, desperately binding his hands behind him with the leftover tape. As he shouted in protest, Ikumi hoisted him over a shoulder and made a mad sprint for the office. Pretty spry for an 'old' lady…

When he was thrown on the couch and able to collect himself, he shot a glare at Ikumi. "Are you really going to do this every time we disagree?" His boss had her hands on the desk table, her back to him, thinking hard about what to do. It was difficult for her to snag a worker like Ichigo when everyone else had been scared away by her enthusiastic methods. "Hey, are you listening?!"

Ikumi spun quickly on her heel, hands on her hips and face determined. "I'm going to check on Kaoru-chan, and then we'll discuss things!" She then stamped out of the room.

"What do you mean 'discuss'?" Ichigo shouted after her. She didn't reply, so he wriggled for a while, cursing and trying to work his arms free. Eventually, he gave up and slouched. After a minute of silence, he grumbled that there was nothing to discuss since Ikumi solved everything with violence until she got her way. All muttering ceased when Ikumi returned, heavy boots thudding on the floorboards.

She loomed over Ichigo, light at her back casting her front in shadow; Ichigo still saw the intensity blazing in her eyes. "I'm going to convince you to stay on as an employee of my Unagiya Shop, Ichigo-chan. But what happens does not leave this office, got it?" She spoke while shoving a gloved finger at his face.

Frightened, but confused, Ichigo didn't immediately agree. "Wait, what?"

No time to enlighten the boy; Ikumi would just ignore him like most times. Her plan didn't involve much talking anyway; just a gap between his knees. With his hands behind him, he couldn't force her away. He had already started blabbering and trying to come to some conclusion about this unexpected development. Ikumi glanced up at him irritably and told him to calm down. "What are you doing?!" he shouted instead.

Ikumi rolled her eyes at his ignorance and went to work, tossing her cap to the side along with her gloves before reaching out for his jeans' zipper. His squirming didn't help her efforts, but she got it down and made a suitable gap between the teeth. Deft fingers slipped through, and Ichigo yelled the loudest before she grasped her target. Because it was not yet rigid, it easily slid through the openings of his boxers and pants. She steadied the flaccid organ between her forefinger and thumb. Soft, but she would soon change that…

Ichigo's howls for mercy brought her to a boiling point. Shooting a glare up at him, she growled, "You're going to wake up Kaoru. If he comes out here and catches _this_, you'll pay." Terror flashed in Ichigo's eyes, and for the moment, he muttered not a sound. Accepting his submission, Ikumi went back to work on his cock. She squeezed it to coax it to harden, but was unsuccessful. She jerked it, massaged the head, but did not get any further than a slight thump of excitement. It wasn't quick enough; she wanted to do this fast in order to avoid the risk of her son's late-night wanderings. Perhaps it was the chill of fear that still gripped Ichigo; she toyed with the very-likely notion that he was still a virgin.

"I guess there's no choice." She was sitting back on her haunches, scrutinizing the uncooperative dick. "If you're going to take this long," she scolded, "I'll have to resort to drastic steps." Before Ichigo could even process the words, a rush of blood went to his face, causing a nosebleed, for his boss lifted her arms over her head to extract her shirt. Her breasts spilled out from her tight top, and as Ichigo had once assumed when he had shamefully peeked at the noticeable nubs one chilly day at work, she did not wear a bra. She heaved a sigh. The freedom was comfortable.

And upon the next glance at Ichigo's penis, she smirked victoriously. It was saluting her, throbbing and beading pre-cum. Even as a mother, she still was a sight to behold. To flaunt herself and dazzle her employee, she brushed her hand over her tits, creating a tingle when she touched her sensitive, brown nipples. "That's more like it, Ichigo-chan," she cooed before gripping his member, pleased when he grunted and jerked his hips upward. With a nice, firm hold, she began to stroke him again, bringing forth more moans and larger doses of transparent liquid.

"_Ah, ah_…" Ichigo grunted and panted with the delicious fluctuation of strokes of Ikumi. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Why… why are you doing this?" he managed to groan out.

"Are you actually complaining?" Her growing anger caused her fist to tighten, making him yelp. "This is going to persuade you not to leave. And if this doesn't, I will try even harder!" The Unagiya motto… one of them, anyway…

She grinned and leaned in closer to his cock until her warm breath could be felt on the moist crown. "After all, you kids are obsessed with this."

Before Ichigo could admonish her for categorizing him as a common pervert, she erased all complaints by engulfing his erection in her mouth. Her tongue wiped the penis head clean of pre-cum before traveling up and down with her head as she bobbed it in Ichigo's lap. He sobbed in rapture when she drew up to suckle solely on the sensitive tip. Adjusting her jaw, she went down as far as she could to see if she could gather all seven inches in her mouth; she could only manage six by getting some down her throat. She pulled back for air, but quickly dove back.

As she treated his cock orally, her hands massaged his thighs for a time before resorting to touching her breasts. Her nipples were twisted and tugged, adding fire to the heat growing in her lower belly. Arousal was peaking, and she wasn't sure if she could keep herself from jumping his bones. She, for so long, had been celibate! Nursing on Ichigo's shaft ignited the dormant heat, and it rose immediately to a flame! In her trousers, the moisture presented itself. She need only descend them, wriggle her shapely hips from their confines, and mount him!

The only thing that stopped her was the sudden fluid that splashed onto her tongue following Ichigo's loudest cry yet. Not thrilled about the idea of swallowing cum, she quickly drew away from the spouting cock. Mercifully, though, she aided with the follow-up bursts. With one hand jerking the pulsating member, she watched as white fluid sprayed forth from the tip, flinching as a few haphazard gushes splattered on her chest. Most of Ichigo's semen fell in his lap; he was too dazed to complain or notice.

She jerked him at a firm tempo, squeezing out the bursts until all that came were white drizzles. The way her breasts jiggled with her movement was an appetizing sight that also helped his release; he memorized how the sight looked, no matter how shameful it felt.

Now that the blowjob was successfully over, Ikumi leaned forward, kept her hair back, and spit the single load in her mouth on the floor. Satisfied, she wiped her lips with the glove at her side and stood up, tits leaping so slightly with their weight. She loomed boldly over the panting and recovering Ichigo. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo-chan. I'm sure you won't have any complaints after _that_." She untied his wrists, moving him like a boneless fish. And then, she turned around and made for the door that led from the office to her apartment, ready for some much-needed alone-time in the shower.

After Ichigo caught his breath, tucked himself away and cleaned his lap with some tissue, he considered the way his career was heading… He couldn't complain as he walked home with wobbly knees.

**ccc**


End file.
